Jealousy
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Haru gets jealous over a poster in Yamamoto's room, seriously. 8086.


**A/N: **_This was inspired by a comment made by Yamamoto in Chapter 46. I was re-reading the manga, when this fic came to mind._

* * *

**Jealousy**

"Welco—If it isn't Haru!" the older Yamamoto greeted the cheerful girl when she entered the sushi shop. She waved in greeting before looking around.

"Where's Yama—Takeshi?" she asked, taking a seat.

"He's still preparing upstairs," his father replied, shaking his head. "He was so excited about your date, that he couldn't fall asleep last night, my idiot son"

Haru giggled. She was the same.

* * *

It's been a month since they started going out. Two months ago, Tsuna finally confessed to Kyoko, and the school idol immediately gave her reply. Haru was happy for them really, but it was hard to hang out with them after that. It took all her strength to smile and congratulate them when her bestfriend broke the news to her. It was somewhat awkward to continue being with them after that. She started to avoid going to Tsuna's house, and she declined Kyoko's invitations. It even came to the point when she would take the long route to school to avoid running into them.

It was Yamamoto who had prevented her from losing in touch with them. The baseball teen would come over to her house on the pretence that he needed help with his homework. He would tell her how everyone was doing, if Lambo was still being bullied by Gokudera, what the gang had been up to lately. He would only mention Tsuna and Kyoko in passing, always in passing. She never asked him to tell her, but he knew all the same that she wanted to know, that she still cares. About Kyoko. About Tsuna. About them.

Then he began inviting her to his games. She was always given the seat nearest to their bench, and he would always smile or wave at her when it was his turn to bat. Sometimes, Tsuna and the others came to watch, and she would wave to them and exchange tentative smiles. With each game, their seats would be a little closer to hers, and they would have small talk before the game began, until the time came that she was sitting beside them again and she could talk to them normally like it was before. Later, she learned that it was all Yamamoto's idea.

She had fallen for him then, but thought that Yamamoto was being just the kind-hearted friend he was, and so this time she chose to just keep her feelings silent. Yamamoto was also thinking of the same thing, and was afraid to make a move since he was afraid that Haru would take it the wrong way. If it wasn't for Gokudera, they would never have gotten together, and as he said, "You two idiots deserve each other," It was the one thing she was thankful to the storm guardian for.

But Yamamoto had been busy with club activities or matters related to mafia lately, that they didn't really have a chance to go out on a date, that is, until now...

"I'm going upstairs ojii-san," she said when Yamamoto still hasn't come down. The old man nodded.

Quietly, she tiptoed up the stairs and thought about giving her boyfriend a surprise. She burst in the door, and found the room empty. It wasn't the first time she has been to Yamamoto's room, but this was the first chance she got to carefully observe it. Usually she was too preoccupied on _other_ things to really notice her surroundings.

It was a typical boy's room. Not too clean, although not a complete dump either. A discarded shirt hang over a chair and his lamplight was left on. The walls were filled with posters, all of them about baseball, she observed...except one. A poster of a supermodel wearing a swimsuit hang next to the poster of his favorite pitcher.

It was familiar. As she recalls, the name of the model was...

"Are you a fan Kikomomo Sakura too?" he asked from behind her. Haru whirled around in surprise.

Yamamoto was standing behind her shirtless.

"Hahi!" she said, before she could stop herself. Then she shook her head. "No, but I think I've seen this poster before."

"Naito has one too," he explained. When she looked clueless, he continued. "You know, the guy whose house we went to before, we went to his room remember? He likes collecting stuff."

"Oh, you mean the guy who had a weird girlfriend?" she shuddered at the memory. Maybe Hana-san had a point, some of Tsuna's friends were weird.

"So shall we go?" he asked. He had put on the shirt that was on his chair.

"Yes, let's"

* * *

Halfway through their date, Haru began asking him again.

"So, this...girl, Kikomomo Sakura, what do you like about her?" she asked.

"What do I...? Well, she's pretty cute," he answered honestly. "I had a crush on her till fifth grade, I think."

Haru frowned. Maybe that wasn't the right answer...?

"She's pretty talented too," he told her. Maybe Haru thought he was a shallow guy that only cared about looks. "She started recording songs, and some of it became big hits."

A crease on her forehead appeared. Maybe that wasn't the right answer either.

"Do you want me to take down the poster?"

* * *

_"Do you want me to take down the poster?" _Yamamoto's question resounded in her head. Of course, she doesn't want him to do that, damn it. Well, she does actually. But she wants Yamamoto to take it down himself, not simply because she wants him to.

It was just a stupid poster anyway. Sure, it's a girl—a cute and sexy girl, but it's not like it's his girlfriend or something. _She _was his girlfriend. Why does he have a picture of another girl when he already has a girlfriend anyway? She bets he looks at it before he sleeps at night.

After he asked that question, their date had continued to go downhill from then. And no matter how sweet his gesture was, how proud she was when everyone kept telling her that she had "such a handsome boyfriend" or how they were such a "cute couple" and that she was truly "a lucky girl". Nothing, could make up for it.

Jealousy was truly a frightening thing.

* * *

Yamamoto came home to find the shop empty. His father must be doing some deliveries. He removed his shoes, and started to go up the stairs when he heard something. It was the sound of someone inside the house, or more exactly, inside his room. It was the sound of someone crying, actually.

Haru looked at her reflection in the mirror, and let out a sniff again. How was she supposed to seduce Yamamoto like this? She looked like a sushi, since she was wearing a sushi costume. She had ordered a sexy two piece swimsuit from the cosplay shop that she usually frequents. (It was the only way to win against a bikini-wearing supermodel). She plan to surprise her boyfriend to make him forget about his model once and for all. But the manager-san was used to her, err, unusual costume request that he thought there's been a mistake. Conveniently, someone had ordered for a sushi costume, and the manager thought that their request must have been exchanged. Now some guy who needs a sushi costume ended up with her two piece swimsuit.

And as if to make matters worse, he still hasn't taken down that stupid poster.

There was the sound of creaking, when Yamamoto slowly opened the door. He peered cautiously inside. "Haru?" he asked when she saw him seated at his bed.

Haru wiped the tears from her eyes.

Yamamoto entered the room and sat on the bed with her. "What's wrong?"

"It's because-'coz of that st'pid poster!" she yelled at him. "You know I hate it but you still won''t take it down! I bet you still have a crush on her! Just because she looks cute in her swimsuit, even Haru...Haru also..." and she sobbingly told him her plans.

Yamamoto laughed when she finally finished. Haru eyed him angrily.

"You know, it's _you, _I'm inlove with," he said, embracing her, and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Besides you said you didn't mind, so I didn't take it down."

"I didn't," she denied, pouting. "But if you want to take it down, I won't mind."

Yamamoto smiled. Haru can be so cute sometimes. He stood up and ripped the poster from his wall and threw it on the floor.

"There," he said, when he embraced her again. "Besides even Kikomomo Sakura can't top this," he kissed her hand. "You know how much I love sushi!" the baseball teen grinned widely.

Haru allowed herself to smile. Maybe her plan wasn't a total failure after all. She closed her eyes, and snuggled against him. Only to open them again, when she heard an unzipping sound and felt the air on her bare back.

"I know something else Kikomomo Sakura can't top," Yamamoto said, looking at her mischievously. His hand was already halfway on opening the zipper of the costume.

"You're dad—"

"Wait," he said, standing up. He grabbed Sakura's poster from the floor, rolled it up and then walked over the door, where he used it to plug between the door's underside and the floorboards. "Now , we wouldn't have to worry about making noise."

They exchanged a long kiss.

And right before, she lie down on Yamamoto's bed, she threw a glance at Sakura's poster.

It was still wedge tightly under the door, and she thought smugly, right where it belongs.

* * *

**A/N: **_8086 isn't my favorite pairing (I'm more of a 5986 person) but I couldn't get the story out of my system no matter what, and I just had to write it down. I did my best to make it work out though. Hope it did. R&R please._


End file.
